


Actually Believe

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Political Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is he like?"</p><p>"A good lad. Watches his brother's back in battle, listens to his uncle. Síndri treats him like a younger brother."</p><p>"And Erebor?"</p><p>"Safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Skadi, shortly after her second arrival in Erebor, in the company of her father, Prince Einarr  
> Prompt: Glimpse  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Skadi had only caught a few glimpses of the Crown Prince when she'd accompanied the Princess Khatar to Erebor for the crowning of King Thorin, but she remembers golden hair and a cheerful smile. It's not enough to keep her stomach from churning as she waits in the rooms that have been given her and her father while Prince Einarr negotiates with King Thorin over the details of her marriage to Fíli.

"You are not staying in here and working yourself into a fret."

Whirling around, Skadi rolls her eyes at her uncle. "And you think you'll convince Father to let me out of here without being chaperoned by someone other than you or Mistress Síndri?"

Gúlvar chuckles, coming over to take her shoulders in his hands, watching her a moment before he leans in to knock his forehead against hers gently. "I think he'll find Princess Dís to be quite the respectable chaperone, unless he wishes to find himself sent home unceremoniously. Even the War Master turns into a respectable sort around her."

"Hah." Skadi leans her forehead against her uncle's for a long moment. "What is he like?" She doesn't have to say who she's asking after, since there's only one dwarrow she wants to know about. More than he has a lovely smile and the prettiest golden hair.

"A good lad. Watches his brother's back in battle, listens to his uncle. Síndri treats him like a younger brother."

"And Erebor?" Skadi closes her eyes, trying to imagine a world where she's not trapped in a game where she can't trust anyone who isn't her kin - and not even all of them.

"Safe." Gúlvar lifts her face with a hand beneath her chin, meeting her gaze when she opens her eyes with a smile that she can actually believe. "You can trust him, Skadi. You can trust his kin, close and more distant. There are no knives hiding in sleeves here."

She hates the tears that well up at those words, and bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from actually letting out a sound, giving her uncle a small smile instead.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Skadi had always been meant to be Gúlvar's niece. That she is the daughter of Prince Einarr, Lord of Steelwind Height, had not been planned until this story. On the other hand, it would go a long way to explaining why Síndri chose to leave Steelwind and become a mercenary, if someone so highly ranked as the Prince's younger brother did it.


End file.
